


Percy Jackson: Lost In Time

by AquaMolecule



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaMolecule/pseuds/AquaMolecule
Summary: When Percy Jackson was trying to retrieve the Master Bolt, he was sucked into Tartarus and was cast out of his world, and into a new world. A magical one. Join Percy as he tries to live in the magical world of Hogwarts, and become friends with the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. Together they find out that Voldemort is still alive, and team up with allies to defeat him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Fall Into The Void

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief when they went to find Hades to get back the Master Bolt. If you forgot this part, or do not know what I'm talking about, I recommend you reread the book.

The trio, Annabeth, Grover, and Percy were heading towards Hades' palace. They were wading through the Asphodel Fields, passing through ghosts. Slowly, the crowd began shrinking as they got nearer to Hades' palace.

Soon, the crowd of ghost were thin enough that they could see the horizon. Looming above the horizon was a black obsidian palace.

"I suppose it's too late to turn back," Grover said nervously.

"We'll make it out alive," Percy said, trying to reassure his friend.

"Can't we visit somewhere else?" Grover suggested. "Like Elysium?"

"Come on Grover, no stalling." Annabeth pulled his arm and led him towards the palace.

Grover yelled and tripped, and suddenly, his sneakers sprouted wings and his legs shot forward. The flying shoes that Luke gave them activated. (A.N. if you don't remember, Luke gave Percy the flying shoes before they went on the quest, and Percy gave it to Grover as he didn't need it.)

"Grover!" Percy called. Him and Annabeth both leapt up and grabbed onto Grover's arms.

"What's happening?" Annabeth asked.

"My shoes! They automatically activated!" Grover yelled back. The shoes suddenly shop forwards again, pulling all three of them with it.

The shoes zipped away from the castle and made it sharp turn left. They were pulled, down a steep hill.

"Grover!" Annabeth screamed. "Take off the shoes!"

"I'm trying!" Grover replied. He tried to sit up to yank it off his foot, but it's not that easy to sit up when you're going feet first down a hill.

The cavern slowly turned black, stalactites appearing around them. Ahead of them, they saw a huge large pit.

"What is that!?" Grover yelled, closing his eyes, and trying to stop the shoes.

"It's Tartarus!" Annabeth said in realization.

"Pull!" Percy grunted and pulled as hard as possible. Annabeth joined to help him, and Grover tried to grind his hooves against the floor. They abruptly stopped, but the momentum flipped Percy over Grover.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried, trying to grab Percy's hand. Grover tanked off both shoes and tossed them aside. He tried to jump and get a hold of his friend, but they were going too fast for Percy to be stopped. He fell of the edge, and into Tartarus.

The last image he saw before he was swallowed by darkness, were his two friends' faces, frantically trying to get down and haul him up. Then all was black.


	2. The Multiverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is captured, and sent into the multiverse.

The darkness swallowed him up. He remembered a poet the Annabeth liked to talk about, Hesiod. Hesiod once speculate that it took 9 days to fall from the Underworld to Tartarus. Percy really hoped that wasn't the case.

He tried to stick his hands into his pocket and fished out Riptide. He held it close to him. This is where I die isn't it? He thought. He looked down. At the really bottom of this huge hole, was a thin pinpoint of red light. He gasped, is that the end?

He tried to spread his arms, like skydivers do, to maybe slow down his fall. After a few minutes, when he was sure he was balanced and he was falling much slower, he looked down again. The end was near now, probably just a minute's fall left.

Suddenly, a hand shot out from the surface and snagged him. Percy screamed and shut his eyes. When he opened them, he saw he was in the hands of a 40-foot-tall giant, his entire body covered in armor, so he couldn't see who it is.

"W-Who are you?" Percy asked.

The thing bellowed. "I am Tartarus, the incarnation of the pit! And I shall cast you away!"

Percy squirmed. He managed to bring his right hand out, the one with the sword, and slashed down at the hand. The celestial bronze merely clanged off the skin.

"You don't look like much do you? But I know that in the future you will be the biggest threat to my dear Gaea, and I can't have you stopping her from destroying the gods. After the Titans fall, Gaea will wake again. And I'll make sure that you won't be there to stop her! Without you, she'll definelty rise!"

Percy felt dread in his body. This is it. My death. "Then kill me then," he said solemnly, closing his eyes.

Tartarus looked at him. "A brave one. However, you heroes always have noble deaths, and youll just end up in Elysium, to be reborn to fight Gaea again. No, I'm going to cast you away from this world forever. I'm going to send you to another universe."

Percy looked back up at his face, well, the helmet covering his face. "Another universe? Like you mean there's more universes? Like a multiver-"

He was cut off when Tartarus removed him helmet. Underneath it, where his face was supposed to be, was only a whirlpool of darkness, drawing in Percy's soul like a magnet. Tartarus sucked inwards, and Percy's entire body was sent through his head. Although it looked solid, it was a doorway of some sort.

Percy felt himself speeding up, and into a pitch-black void. Then, he suddenly accelerated, and appeared in a bright tunnel. However, he kept on going faster. The light around him started warping. a bright flash appeared, and he stopped.

Percy looked around. He was floating in a purple mist? Around him were circles, of different sizes, all of them showing something different. There were thousands of them, stretching as far as the eye could see.

A low moan came from behind him. He spun around. There were these flying guys, in hooded dark drapes, using their bone-like arms to propel themselves forward.

Percy tightened his grip on his sword and got into a fighting stance. "Who are you?"

"We are the servants of the multiverse, sent to escort things between universes. We are here to send you to the world Tartarus wanted you to go to."

"And which one was that?" Percy asked. They said nothing, just pointed to a small portal, showing a huge sun.

"He's going to burn me in the sun?" Percy asked, incredulously.

"Yes, if you die in another world, you won't be sent to the Underworld in your old world, thus killing you with no chance back. Now come." They started floating towards Percy, in an attempt to capture him.

"Oh hell no!" Percy exclaimed. He pushed off the one closest to him, propelling him towards several large portals. He chose one where it had people walking down a street, it looked the friendliest. He tried to swim in the purple mist, and just as the black hag things got near him, he fell through the portal.

It brought him to another universe. He appeared ten feet above the ground, below were people going about in their business. He fell and rolled to a stop. He readied his sword and looked around.

"Hey kid! Put down that bat!" Someone yelled. Was he yelling at me?

Percy looked around. There were several people looking at him now. The person that yelled at him was one of them.

"Oh sorry," Percy muttered.

"You're a Yankee aye?" Someone asked.

"Well, I mean th-," Percy sighed. "Yeah I'm from New York."

Awkward silence.

Slowly, he put away is "bat" behind his back.

"Alright, I'm just going to go…" he said. Then he turned around and sprinted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright new chapter. I think you guys already know where the portal brought him. If you don't know, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter!


	3. Learning About Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is sent to London, where he discovers the wizarding world.

Percy ran into a nearby alley. He quickly capped Riptide and slipped it into his pocket. He waited for a while, so the people that saw him holding a "bat" would go away and walked back out into the street. _Where am I?_ He thought. He was on Earth for sure, as they all spoke English. They had an accent, which he couldn't identify yet.

The main difference was the clothing. They wore crazy florescent clothing, some wearing lime green, others wearing pink and yellow designs. Overall, everyone was extremely bright, and Percy looked extremely dull compared to them.

He looked at the street. There were cars, although it looked like an extremely old model. Where was he? He didn't know any place that had old cars and weird clothing.

Percy crossed the street and walked over to a newspaper stand. The person selling them looked at Percy. "You buying one?" He asked.

Percy shook his head. "No sir, just looking." He glanced over the paper. It talked about some fire in Camberley. He looked at the date. It read: August 10, 1991, London. He stared at it in shock.

 _What the heck?_ He looked at the man. "T-Thank you, I'll be going."

He raised his eyebrow. "You good kid? You look a bit green."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Percy lied through his teeth. Then he sprinted off for the second time this day.

Percy ran for a few blocks, and finally slowed down in front of a café. He walked in and just sat in the corner. _I'm in 1991._ He thought to himself in shock. _I'm also in freaking London._

He breathed in slowly. _OK Percy, this makes sense, after all you were sent through a multiverse and had big bad demons chase after you. This is better than the world that Tartarus wanted him to go to. What we need to do is try to go back, and find Grover and Annabeth._

He walked out of the café. He looked around on the block. Knowing from experience in his own world, there were usually magical things hiding in plain sight. Like how Mount Olympus is on the Empire State Building, he was sure if he found some magical thing, it might give him a clue on how to get back.

Demigods weren't clear sighted mortal, so they can't 100% see through the Mist, but they can see most magical things.

As he was walking, he heard the flapping of wings above him. He glanced up, and saw a small owl, with a piece of paper tied to his leg. Percy was pretty sure that there weren't owls in London, and even if there was, most of the don't have letters tied onto them. Definitely something unusual.

He turned around and quickly followed the owl. It flew for a while, and then turned a corner. They had entered a neighborhood. There were two story houses everywhere, with a forest behind the neighborhood. Percy continued following the owl. The owl slowed down near a random house.

The small brown owl flew through a window on the second floor. He heard a bit of fumbling, and then a bit of talking. Percy just snuck underneath the window. He waited for a few minutes. After a bit of someone yelling at the owl, it flew out again, with another letter on its leg.

Percy prepared to jump. Being a demigod, he had enhanced capabilities, which meant he could jump to the second floor no problem. He took a running leap and landed into the room.

A person was in the room. He had dark hair, and gray eyes, like Annabeth's, although no where as stunning. Percy had an internal debate whether he should take out Riptide or not. On one hand, he was in unknown territory, and this guy might be dangerous. On the other however, he knew that he wouldn't get much of an answer from him if he had a sword out and threatened to hurt him for answers.

The person backed up against the wall. "Who are you?" He asked, he asked in shock.

"I'm Percy, Percy Jackson."

The man just continued staring at Percy. Percy sighed. Guess he had to start the conversation. "Look, I'm sort of new here. I saw an owl fly in and send you something and I knew something was up. Normal folks don't use owls."

The other boy looked at him. "Aren't you a wizard? How do you not know what owls are?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "A wizard?"

"Yeah…isn't that how you jumped through the window? You probably used a Boosting Charm. Well actually, someone helped you, because you're underage and cast magic in the mortal world."

"A mortal world?" This sounds a lot like the gods and the normal human world. "And what are wizards? Care to explain everything?"

The person he was interrogating looked around. "Look, I don't know how you don't know about Hogwarts. You're clearly a wizard, given you freaking used a spell to jump through the window. At least I know you're not a mortal, I guess I'll tell you about the wizarding world and Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yeah the school for wizards?"

"THERE'S A SCHOOL FOR LITERAL FREAKING WIZARDS?"


End file.
